


Sugar

by darkmystress00



Series: Adoption!verse [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmystress00/pseuds/darkmystress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new song on the radio catches Beth's attention and soon, it gets stuck in Daryl's head. What's a man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt I received on tumblr.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> for your adoption!verse: could you do one where Daryl sings to Beth? Maybe that new Maroon 5 song Sugar?
> 
> This is the wonderful creation that sprung from that. 
> 
> This takes place AFTER Daryl has moved in with Beth officially, but before they get Judith. So during those few weeks between the end of Deals by Design and the beginning of Raising Judith.

“ _I don’t wanna be needing your love. I just wanna be deep in your love. And it’s killing me when you’re away. Ooh, baby.Cause I really don’t care where you are. I just wanna be there where you are. And I gotta get one little taste_.” Daryl looked up from where he set his keys in the dish on the entryway table in the entry of their little apartment. He knew instantly Beth was singing, but he had no idea what song she was currently belting out full blast. He walked past the kitchen and into the living room where he leaned against the wall to watch the scene play out before him.

Beth was dancing around, headphones plugged firmly in her ears, while she wiped down the surfaces still covered in a light layer of dust. He had to bite his lip to keep the bark of laughter from slipping past as he watched her wiggle her bottom around in a silly dance. “ _My broken pieces, You pick them up. Don’t leave me hanging, hanging. Come give me some. When I’m without ay. I’m so insecure. You are the one thing. The one thing, I’m living for._ ” She spun around, holding the rag as a microphone, belting out the chorus, eyes closed and head bobbing the beat of the music he couldn’t hear but he could imagine. She took a step and her eyes opened and she let out a shriek at seeing Daryl standing there watching her.

With a nervous smile she yanked her headphones out of her ears, silencing the music she had been enjoying. “Hey. Daryl. Wasn’t expecting you back yet…” She wound up her earphones and tucked them into her pocket as if to hide her silliness that she had just indulged in. He offered her a small hint of a smile.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” He rasped and watched as her face quickly flooded red. “Was enjoyin’ the show.” He said and she glared at him half-heartedly.

“How was work?” She asked as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Eh. It was work…” He shrugged a shoulder. “If you’re done performin’ was curious if you wanted to grab something quick to eat for dinner. Unless you started something else.” Her eyes darted to the clock hanging on the wall and grew wide when she noted what time it was.

“Oh man. I lost track of time. I’m sorry. I didn’t even put anything on the start yet.” She tossed the rag down on the coffee table and wiped her hands on her jeans. “You ok with going out? I mean I’m sure I can throw something together…” She said quickly, doing inventory of the ingredients she had on hand and possible recipes she could whip up fast. He gave her a quick jerky nod.

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” She grinned at him.

“True. Let me go change my shirt and I’ll be ready.” He looked at her and noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts (one of the only ones that still had sleeves and wasn’t completely covered in grease stains) and the swell of manly pride that swooped through him made his stomach flip with butterflies and made him want to shout from the rooftops that this beautiful creature was his and he was hers. He settled with quickly licking his lips.

“I gotta get cleaned up too, so there’s no rush.” He rumbled and she fixed him with a big grin. Even though their relationship was new, or maybe because of that fact, her grins could still make his insides melt and turn him into a stuttering bumbling fool. They’d really only become official a few days ago, after he’d signed those papers and confessed he was in it for the long haul, and they were still feeling everything out. He knew soon they would be feeling each other out along with figuring out how to be new parents, and he wanted to soak up all the time he could with her before things got any more hectic.

“Alright. I’ll run and go get changed, if you want you can hop in the shower.” He gave her a nod and followed her back, grabbing a towel out of the linen closet before hopping into the shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, clean and changed, he entered the bedroom to hear Beth quietly singing the same song she had been singing when he’d gotten home. She was applying eyeliner and he just watched in silence, waiting for her to notice him in the mirror. “Your sugar. Yes, please. Won’t you come and put it down on me. I’m right here, ‘cause I need. Little love and little sympathy. Yeah you show me good loving. Make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life. Your sugar. Yes, please. Won’t you come and put it down on me.” He couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his lips as he watched her. She switched to humming as she put on her mascara and then stopped all together to inspect the finished look in the mirror. Her eyes met his in the mirror and they both seemed to hold their breath as electricity flowed between them.

“Ready?” She bit her lip and nodded at him. The trip to dinner took them a matter of minutes, and they were seated quickly. Beth was still softly humming the song, now stuck in her head, as she perused the menu. “What song is that?” He asked, his gruff voice low, carrying over the short distance it needed to get to her.

“It’s called Sugar…it’s by a band I’ve listened to since high school, maybe even junior high…it’s catchy and has been stuck in my head for the past two days.” She answered before closing her menu. “Sorry.” He quirked an eyebrow, not saying anything. “If it is bugging you…” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Nah. Was just wonderin’.” She looked at him curiously for a minute and seemed to be on the verge of asking him something before the waitress came up and interrupted. With a quick smile Beth decided it wasn’t that important. She could ask him another time.

~~~

A week later Beth was walking up the stairs towards their apartment, a bag of groceries in one hand and her phone in the other. She paused as she entered the hallway leading to her door and looked around. Someone was blaring that new Sugar song…and Beth could have groaned. She had just gotten the darn thing out of her head. She’d driven Daryl nuts with it all week and had finally resulted in not listening to the radio anymore since it seemed to be on every station. As she neared her door, the music got louder. She twisted the doorknob and the music seemed to flow around her. She quickly went inside, placing the bag down on the counter before continuing into the living room where she spotted Daryl waiting for her.

_I don’t wanna be needing your love_  
I just wanna be deep in your love.   
And it’s killing me when you’re away.   
Ooh, baby,   
'Cause I really don't care where you are. I  
just wanna be there where you are.   
And I gotta get one little taste.   
Your sugar   
Yes, please.   
Won’t you come and put it down on me.   
I’m right here, ‘cause I need.   
Little love and little sympathy.   
Yeah you show me good loving.   
Make it alright.   
Need a little sweetness in my life.   
Your Sugar!   
Yes, please.   
Won’t you come and put it down on me.

The song was almost over, but Daryl was dancing in the living room staring at her, like the song was written for her. He reached out and motioned for her to join him and she went quickly, trying not to let the butterflies swooping in her stomach make her feel self-conscious. They danced until the music turned slow and Daryl wrapped his arms around her, whispering the words into her ear along with the music. “ _I want that red velvet. I want that sugar sweet. Don’t let nobody touch it Unless that somebody’s me. I gotta be a man. There ain’t no other way ‘cause girl you’re hotter than southern California day_.” She giggled and hugged him tightly. He wasn’t one to spontaneously burst into song and dance, so this was such a surprise for her. They danced until the song ended and Daryl leaned down and kissed her.

“What was all that about?” She asked breathlessly.

“It’s been in my head ever since I caught you singin’ it.” He murmured, hating that he could feel the tips of his ears burning red. “It makes me think of you…’cause you’re sweet and all.” It sounded lame to his ears and he was suddenly very glad no one had heard his little confession besides her and him. “I just…” He struggled with his words until Beth stood up on her tip toes and placed a quick kiss to his lips.   “I loved it…thank you.” She rested her head on his chest lightly, “No one has ever sung to me before.” She said softly.    
“Well I can’t guarantee it’ll always be special…” She looked up at him.    
“It will always be special.” She promised and he looked thoughtful. “You’d do that for me? You’d sing to me?” Beth loved singing, but she was always, always the one to do the singing. It was so amazing to have someone do that to her, for her. He gave her a quick shrug.

“If ya want…” She grinned up at him, her hand cupping his cheek.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. I had fun writing this. It was funny imagining the characters singing and messing around to this song. Some of the lyrics made a lot of sense when I listened to the song. They seemed to really fit this pairing...others not so much. Either way. I hope you enjoyed it. Prompts are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, all comments, reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. You are all amazing people!


End file.
